Lovers and Partners
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: A quite relaxing evening turns into something much more, as Ratchet and Clank begin watching a movie, they reflect on their past adventures and hidden feelings are revealed when Ratchet pulls his best friend into a kiss that not only changes their relationship, but changes their lives forever as they find love in each other. Yaoi! One-shot!


**Hey guys. Well, this new Ratchet and Clank story is going to be a little bit of an experiment for me, to see how well I can write yaoi for the two main protagonists. I know that my story "Clank's True Destiny" can be implied as yaoi, but this one is going to be my first true yaoi fic about these two. And if it's well received, I might make another in the future. However, if it's received poorly, this story will be a onetime deal. Please do review, favorite, and follow! :D**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Ratchet and Clank franchise. It's rightfully owned by the folks over at Sony! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Lovers and Partners~**

It's a cool autumn night on the desert world of Veldin, and Ratchet and Clank were setting in for a relaxing evening alone together, happy to have the place to themselves. Grim was out visiting his brother on Pokitaru and left the garage in their hands, though he was a bit concerned that they would destroy the garage while he was gone, but since they saved the galaxy from destruction, he had grown to trust Ratchet a bit more when he's alone in the garage. He did tell them to stay out of trouble and to be careful.

Arriving in the living room with Ratchet carrying a bowl of chips and a soda, the two best friends plopped down on the couch, and Ratchet placed his late night snack and drink on the coffee table and plopped his furry feet up onto the table, as he saw Clank attempting to do the same thing, but due to having much smaller legs than his organic best friend the robot could not mimic those actions, earning a chuckle from the amused Lombax.

"Having a little trouble propping your feet up, pal?" Ratchet asked, chucking a little more at how adorable his pal could be when going about their daily activities on Veldin.

"Yes, it seems my feet cannot reach the table due to diminutive height." Clank responded, looking at his best friend with those adorable bright yellow green eyes, as he slowly became lost in the emerald eyes of the Lombax. "I do require some assistance."

Ratchet flashed the robot a loving smile, as he grabbed the table, and pulled much closer to the couch, allowing the robot prop his feet up like Ratchet. He then got back into his own comfortable position, and wrapped a loving arm around the lovable and adorable robot, as he felt Clank's cold metallic hands run through his fur, as he saw the robot smiling at him lovingly and happily.

"Thank you, Ratchet. I really appreciate the assistance." Clank replied, running his metallic fingers through his best friend's soft fur, as he giggles cutely.

"You're welcome, pal. And that feels really nice having you rub my arm." Ratchet said, purring softly at the feeling of having his furry arm rubbed so soothingly, as he we enjoying the arm rub immensely.

Clank giggled cutely, and continued rub the Lombax's furry arm, as he moves down towards Ratchet's ungloved hand, and starts gently rubbing and massaging his best friend's hand. It was a rarity to see Ratchet gloveless and the young robot was going to take full advantage of this rare opportunity. He always thought Ratchet was quite an attractive and handsome lifeform and admittedly adorable, despite the fact he's never seen another Lombax like Ratchet. Even though Ratchet was possibly the last of his kind, he didn't really mind that and believes that there wouldn't be a Lombax as handsome and adorable as his best friend.

"Ratchet, you look so adorable." Clank replied, letting out his cute giggle, as he strokes the Lombax's fur some more, enjoying his best friend's purring.

Ratchet blushed bright red, and pulled Clank even closer to him, as he could feel his heart beating a bit faster from the robot's compliment. Since defeating Nefarious and destroying the Deplanetizer, Ratchet's feelings for the young warbot had changed dramatically to the point where he no longer saw his pal as his best friend, but as a lover. He could also tell that Clank may have felt the same way he does, due to the warbot lately becoming more affectionate towards him and always bringing up how good he looked, and that he really cares about him too. There were times when he wanted to reveal his feelings to the warbot, but always chickened out of it at the last second.

Clank was also in his own little world and thinking about his best friend, or maybe something more than that? He thought. He knew had grown a powerful attraction toward the heroic and sometimes reckless Lombax, though he couldn't really explain it that well. It could be due to the fact that Ratchet was the one who saved him from the exploding escape ship, repaired his injuries, took him to meet with the Galactic Rangers, and ultimately ended up saving the galaxy from Nefarious with Ratchet. During those times together, both him and Ratchet learned so much how about each other and the importance of teamwork and friendship, along with helping Ratchet overcome his guilt when Qwark betrayed them and the destruction of Novalis. Seeing Ratchet smile meant so much to the warbot, and he looked up to see Ratchet smiling at him,

"Aw, Clank, you really just make me so happy, pal." Ratchet exclaimed, pulling the young robot into his furry arms and hugging him tightly. "And I don't think I'll ever let you go."

"Ratchet, I love you." Clank confessed, blushing a little as he felt the Lombax tighten his arms around the robot's metallic body, as they snuggled together cutely.

Staying wrapped in their warm embrace, Ratchet grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before settling on some science fiction movie, that would be good for Clank in the scientific department and good for him in the action-packed sections. However, both of them weren't really paying much attention to the movie and were more focused on each other, as Ratchet gently nuzzled the warbot's metallic head, making him giggle at the gentle touch.

"I can't help myself around you, pal." Ratchet playfully remarked, nuzzling the robot's head some more, as he planted a kiss on Clank's metallic cheek, as the robot blushed madly. "And I love you too."

Clank melted into the Lombax's loving embrace after hearing those four meaningful words, and began making that clanking noise of his, hence why Ratchet gave him his name in the first place. In the warm and affectionate embrace, Clank buried his face into Ratchet's night shirt, and hear the Lombax's heart beating a steady and healthy rate, as somehow monitoring his best friend's vital signs was oddly relaxing. Call it whatever you want, but it was something that he always enjoyed listening to.

The little robot looked up to see that his best friend was currently enjoying the movie and taking a sip of his drink, as he decided to join in watching whatever was on, as he gently turned enough so it wouldn't disturb the Lombax, and faced the television screen as they were watching the final battle between the hero and the villain, as he could see Ratchet smiling happily, almost like he was comparing the climatic battle in the movie to their final showdown with Nefarious in the Deplanetizer's core chamber. Clank giggled a little bit and playfully says. "You're thinking about our final fight with Nefarious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but the hero didn't have a partner as awesome and adorable as you, pal." Ratchet replied, as he began playing with the robot's antenna, feeling Clank wiggling and squirming around in his furry arms.

"Ratchet, stop it! You know how ticklish I am!" Clank giggled, squirming around more to no avail, quickly realizing there was no way he was ever going to get out of the his best friend's furry arms.

Ratchet chuckled, and decided to take things a step further, and began rubbing his finger against one of Clank's joints and moved his other fingers towards his circuits, and began rubbing them, as Clank continued giggling and moaning a bit from being touched in such sensitive areas, and if he had lips right now, he'd probably be biting down on them hard, as he could hear the chuckling Lombax above him.

"I swear you're just the living embodiment of everything adorable and cuddly, Clank." Ratchet replied, blushing crimson red, as he stopped teasing his best friend, and continued watching the movie, as it was nearing it's climax.

Clank giggled, and snuggled back into Ratchet's loving embrace, as he looked up at the beautiful face of his best friend, and his eyes meet with the green eyes of the Lombax's, as Ratchet saw the hero defeating the villain and the villain falling to his death, and looked down at the his adorable robot friend, and rested his head on the robot's metallic head, as Clank's clanking noise was such a soothing sound.

Clank was surprised by the sudden action, and noticed that Ratchet had a weird look on his face, and felt the embrace becoming increasingly tight, as he pulled the robot as close as he could to his furry chest, as Clank tried pushing against the Lombax's arms, but Ratchet responded by hugging the robot tighter, and soon their lips were within inches of each other, as both of them were already blushing madly.

"Ratchet, I-I..." Clank tried to spit out, but he was quickly cutoff by Ratchet pressing his lips against his metallic ones in a hot and deep kiss.

Clank's neon green eyes went wide with shock when he realized what was going on, and made a strange moaning noise into the kiss. Why was Ratchet kissing him? And why did feel so good? All these thoughts were going through the robots mind, but a little voice in his head told him to just go with it and return the kiss. Not sure what he should say or do, Clank ultimately chose to go with and starts kissing the Lombax back, as he felt Ratchet's tongue gently lap his metallic lips, begging for entry, which Clank granted, as he shuddered from the feeling of Ratchet's moist tongue inside his mouth, as he continues kissing the eager and blushing Lombax.

For Ratchet, he was in utter paradise, and pulled the little robot even closer to him, as they deepened their kiss even more, and he smiled when he realized Clank was kissing him back lovingly, and he really enjoyed the taste of cold metal as he deepens the already deep kiss more with the robot, and pushes his tongue even deeper into Clank's mouth, making sure that his tongue explores every part of the robot's mouth, as he moaned deeply.

It wasn't long before the two of them were making out on the couch like wild animals, and Ratchet easily becoming the dominant one of the two, as they began kissing ravenously as Ratchet gently taps on Clank's metal chest plate, sending jolts of pleasure through the moaning and whimpering robot, as they kissed even more deeply and wetly, as Clank had a tight grip on Ratchet, and kisses him back just as deep and gently nibbles on the Lombax's bottom lips as they kissed some more.

"I love you, Clank." Ratchet moaned out, kissing the blushing robot more and more, as he held Clank even tighter and tighter in his arms.

"R-Ratchet, I love you too." Clank moaned out, as he pulled away from the kiss with the panting Lombax, due to Ratchet needing to breathe and because he had some questions to ask him. "Ratchet, how long have felt this way about me? I need to know why you kissed me and if you really want this." The robot responded, a perplexed expression on his face, as he awaited the Lombax's response.

"To be honest, I think I fell for you after you helped me overcome my guilt and made me realize that it wasn't my fault when Qwark betrayed us. You were the first friend I ever made and it just made me so happy when you stuck by me throughout everything we went through, it just showed how much you care for me and how much I care for you, Clank. And for your second question, yes I do want this and I want to start a relationship with you, love." Ratchet said, as he blushed when called Clank love.

Clank's expression turned from an inquisitive expression to one of absolute happiness, as he embraced Ratchet in a tight hug to which the Lombax returned tenfold, but a thought popped into the robot's head as he looked at Ratchet sadly. "Ratchet, I am overjoyed that you love me, but I do not possess the necessary physical attributes needed for gay sexual intercourse."

"That doesn't matter, pal. I'll love you without sex." Ratchet stated, as he kissed the robot lovingly, as he saw a touched expression of Clank's face, as he felt the robot's small metallic hands on his furry cheeks.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Thank you for loving me." Clank said, feeling some tears emerging from his neon green eyes, as he captures the Lombax in another loving kiss of true love. "I love you so much, Ratchet." He said, briefly pulling away from the kiss before reconnecting their lips.

"You're welcome, love. And I love you too." Ratchet replied, moaning into the hot kiss, as he gives Clank some more wet tongue, and gently tapped on his chest plate, to make the robot feel just as good as he was right now.

The two lovers continued making out as the credits rolled on their television, and Clank grabbed the remote and turned it off, deciding that now that the movie was over they can love on each other and explore their new found romance a bit before going to sleep, this time sleeping together in the same bed as lovers. Ratchet gave the robot a sly grin, as he grabbed Clank by the hand and ran upstairs to their room, as he hear the robot giggling.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Welp. That was first true yaoi story about these two and I'm happy with how it came out. I can see these two as both friends and lovers and it doesn't matter that Clank's a robot, because he looks so darn adorable with Ratchet and they do make quite a pair. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all later. Oh yeah, I've got a Thanksgiving story of these two planned for these two next month. Bye-bye!**


End file.
